


Mờ

by Porcupine3108



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupine3108/pseuds/Porcupine3108
Summary: Thuốc lá và trăng.





	Mờ

**Author's Note:**

> Vài suy nghĩ vơ vẩn trước khi ngủ.

Đã từng có vài đêm hiếm hoi khi làn sương của Gotham không cuốn đặc với mây mù. Nếu may mắn hơn nữa thì có thể gặp được mặt trăng trên nền trời tím thẫm thăm thẳm. Và trong số những hôm đó có một ngày hắn ra khỏi nhà bắt được vàng rơi, đi chùa được bùa Đại Cát thì hắn và Jason có thể nghỉ chân một chút trên mái Wayne Tower mà ngửa mặt lên trời cao tìm kiếm thứ ánh sáng mờ nhạt kia. Hắn sẽ chẳng làm gì cả, có lẽ vì cơn rã rời bất chợt ập đến khi hắn dám ngừng một chút trên con đường tìm kiếm công lý và bình đẳng dài đằng đẵng của hắn. Thằng nhóc ngồi cạnh hắn, thả đôi chân của nó qua gờ tường, chống tay phía sau mà giữ lưng thật thẳng, ánh mắt của nó chăm chăm nhìn về hành tinh xa xăm vời vợi kia tỏa mờ trên cao.

Em chưa từng được thấy trăng ở gần thế, nó buông lời, ngón tay kéo từ môi một điếu thuốc lá tưởng tượng. Thằng nhóc vẫn lén lút hút ở những nơi nó nghĩ hắn không để ý. Như cái góc giữa tủ thông hơi đằng sau lưng hắn chẳng hạn.

Lạy Chúa, thằng nhỏ mới mười lăm. 

 

Một ngày, sau một quãng thời gian có lẽ rất rất lâu, hắn leo lên mái tòa tháp một lần nữa. Một người phụ nữ đi cùng hắn, bước chân cô trong giáp chiến đấu nhẹ nhàng trên những cơn gió. Hắn cúi người giữa tủ thông hơi và lôi ra một bao thuốc nhàu nát nhét tạm vội vàng. Rút một điếu thuốc, hắn kẹp nó giữa hai ngón tay rồi đốt. Hơi thuốc tỏa ra, rồi bị tạt đi. Hắn đưa điếu thuốc lên môi hút một hơi dài, cảm thấy phổi hắn co rúm lại trong làn khói trắng. 

Hôm nay có trăng, người phụ nữ bên cạnh hắn nói thế. Hắn gục gặc đầu. Hắn buông ánh nhìn của mình lên bóng đêm trước mắt, đốm sáng nhảy múa trong mắt. Một thoáng gió ngưng, khói thuốc dâng lên che mờ tầm nhìn của hắn. Những đốm sáng kia tan đi giữa vân trắng cuộn tròn.

Wayne Tower thay thế hệ thống thoát hơi cách đây không lâu. Gói thuốc cũ của Jason nằm im lặng và mốc meo giữa khe tủ bị lôi ra và ném vào đống vật liệu thải. Hắn tìm lấy gói thuốc ấy, bỏ đi những điếu cũ, thay vào những điếu mới và nhét chúng vào lại chỗ cũ khi việc sửa chữa hoàn thành. Hắn tưởng rằng cái đêm hắn ngồi cạnh thằng nhóc dưới bầu trời sao sẽ quay lại. Một lúc nào đó, hắn tưởng tượng thế, chỉ có cái khác là thằng nhóc sẽ cao lớn hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, còn hắn sẽ mệt mỏi hơn. Bầu trời sẽ không còn đặc mây, ánh trăng sẽ có thể chiếu tới nơi tận cùng ngõ hẻm mà thằng nhóc đó từng lớn lên.

Ngày mà thẳng nhỏ bị đánh đập và giết chết trong ngôi nhà xưa của hắn cũng có trăng. Hôm ấy trăng rất sáng. Bầu trời không một gợn mây. Những vì sao lấp lánh trong đáy vũng máu của nó. 

Từ ngón tay tàn thuốc rụng lên áo choàng của hắn, sáng chói rồi tắt lịm, chìm đi trong đêm đen.

Hút hết điếu, hắn dập thuốc rồi nhét gói thuốc lại chỗ cũ. Người phụ nữ đi cùng hắn không nói thêm một lời. Chiếc đồng hồ cổ nặng nề trong tay cô. Cô cũng có một đêm trăng khi người cô yêu thương nhất bay lên trên cao, vươn qua những cơn gió, xuyên qua những đám mây, và vĩnh viễn không trở lại. Có đốt tất cả điếu thuốc trên thế giới này linh hồn của người ấy cũng không quay lại bên cô. Cô hiểu điều đó, và cô biết hắn cũng hiểu. Thứ hắn đốt đi chẳng qua là tưởng tượng của hắn. Thứ hắn dùng khói thuốc che mờ chẳng qua là hy vọng của hắn.

Cả hai người rời khỏi mái nhà. Gió lặng lẽ đưa mây che lại ánh trăng. Khói mờ tỏa.


End file.
